De regresos y recuerdos
by cillafullbuster
Summary: Laxus regresa de una larga mision para encontrarse con su familia y muchos recuerdos llegan a su mente.


Era bien entrada la noche y la luna iluminaba las calles de la magnifica ciudad de Magnolia; entre ellas un hombre de unos treinta años caminaba hacia su hogar, denotando cansancio y con varias heridas, luego de la ultima misión.

A paso lento llego a las puertas de una casa que se ubicaba a unos metros del gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore: fairy tail. Abriendo la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, Laxus, se saco las botas negras para dejarlas a un lado de la puerta y posó el pesado abrigo que traía puesto sobre el perchero antes de encaminarse hacia el cuarto de baño del primer piso, con el fin de tomar una ducha y relajar los tensos músculos sin despertar a las personas que descansaban en el piso de arriba.

Una vez limpio de manchas de barro, sudor y sangre, y vestido con un simple pantalón de algodón y una remera algo desgastada, se dirigió a su habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrarla bacía, pero dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa al pensar en donde estaría su esposa. Con paso perezoso dio media vuelta para encaminarse a la habitación de enfrente. Como supuso, dormida en una silla, allí estaba ella, Erza Scarlet, con su brillante cabello escarlata cayendo sobre sus hombros y tapando parte de su adormilado rostro, vestida con una de sus anchas camisetas, sosteniendo en sus manos un libro de cuentos que supuso antes estaba leyendo a su hijo, Simón, que dormía profundamente en su cama.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta observo a su familia con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos; aunque una parte de él seguía sin creer que consiguió desarmar la armadura que rodeaba el corazón de la gran titania; si el día que la conoció alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría felizmente casado con ella, el pobre hubiera terminado frito por un rayo.

Salio de sus pensamientos al ver como ella se removía incómodamente en la silla y con cuidado entró en la habitación, sacando delicadamente el libro de cuentos de sus manos y tomándola en brazos se encamino hacia su propio dormitorio. Viéndola dormir le recordaba a la primera vez que la vio, tan indefensa y tan pequeña, pero lo que jamás olvidaría era la mirada y los sentimientos que transmitía con ese único ojo visible.

 **flash back**

 _Un niño de unos trece años observaba todos los movimientos de los miembros del gremio con ojos aburridos y la música sonando en sus auriculares a todo volumen. Los hermanos Lisanna y Elfman Strauss estaban tratando de calmar a su hermana mayor, Mirajane, que estaba exigiendo una pelea con Alzack; Jet y Droy estaban discutiendo entre si, mientras Levy leía un libro; Macao bebía con Wakaba; Kana le leía la suerte a Gray; y así todos los demás. Cerrando los ojos se concentro en el sonido de la música, tanto que no se percato del ruido de la puerta abrirse y como todo se torno en silencio. Cuando finalizo la canción que estaba escuchando y se encontró sin el habitual escándalo levanto la cabeza para ver que era lo que pasaba._

 _Allí parada en medio del gremio se encontraba una pequeña niña con un cabello escarlata llamativo y vestida con lo que en algún momento fue un vestido blanco, descalza y con un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho. Él instintivamente se llevo la mano a su propio ojo derecho donde descansaba una cicatriz._

 _Por un momento nadie hizo ningún movimiento, hasta que Macao que era el más cercano a la niña se arrodillo enfrente a ella y le hablo con voz calma._

 _-Oi niña ¿y tu quien eres?- dijo Macao sobandose la barbilla._

 _-Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y me gustaría hablar con el maestro Makarov- hablo por primera vez la niña, pero antes de que Macao pueda responder la presencia del maestro se hizo presente._

 _\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí niños?-dijo Makarov parándose en la mesa que a la izquierda de ambos, y mirando hacia abajo con cara de curiosidad a la recién llegada.- Soy el maestro de este gremio, fairy tail, Makarov Dreyar, ¿en que te puedo ayudar pequeña?- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la niña._

 _-Es un honor conocerlo, el abuelo Rob me…-pero Makarov la interrumpió a mitad de oración._

 _\- ¿Rob? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Dónde esta?- hablo el maestro con voz urgente._

 _-Él…él esta muerto- respondió Erza con voz entrecortada, bajando la cabeza._

 _-Comprendo.-dando media vuelta se encamino hacia su despacho.- vamos a hablar mas tranquilamente, sígueme por favor. Y todos ustedes ¡dejen de mirar con esas caras de estúpidos que aquí no pasa nada!-_

 _Todos volvieron a sus asuntos y Erza siguió al maestro sin mediar palabra, cuando estaba pasando cerca de una mesa alejada del resto sintió una pesada mirada siguiendo sus pasos y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró observando unos ojos verdosos llenos de curiosidad, sorpresa y algo extraño que no supo reconocer._

 **fin flash back**

Depositando suavemente a Erza en la cama, se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo por la espalda, sintiendo el calor y el aroma tan único que desprendía el delicado cuerpo de su esposa, pasando la nariz por su cabello se sintió otra vez en casa; una de las cosas que más extraño en las dos semanas que duro la misión fue estar así con ella. Levanto la cabeza para mirar la hora en el despertador que descansaba el la mesita de al lado de la cama, 3:21 a.m.

Extrañamente, aunque estuviera cayéndose de cansancio, no podía dormirse. Su mente vagaba a los momentos compartidos con la hermosa mujer que descansaba entre sus brazos. Luego de una dura misión, lo que más aliviaba su cansancio y reconfortaba su corazón, era el estar cerca de ella. Aun recordaba la primera conversación real que compartieron; luego de que él se había comportado como un verdadero idiota frente de todos los miembros del gremio, frente de toda su familia.

 **flash back**

 _Observaba el festival desde lejos, con lágrimas en los ojos de puro arrepentimiento por haber tratado de destruir de esa manera a su hogar, a su gremio, a su familia. Dio un par de pasos con la cabeza gacha y aun derramando lágrimas cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Su instinto le decía que atacara, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera así que paro su paso y espero a que el visitante hablara._

 _-Sé que no hace falta decirlo, pero, ¿Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí, verdad?-dijo una voz de mujer._

 _-Si sabes que lo sé, ¿Para qué tomarse las molestias de seguirme?-respondió el con voz cansada e impaciente._

 _-Solo quería que quedara en claro que nadie te odia por esto. Hay veces que uno necesita transitar por el camino de la oscuridad antes de apreciar el de la luz._

 _-Vaya, que honor, un consejo de Titania.-dijo el hombre con sarcasmo.-Si solo venias a molestar con tus tontos valores y principios puedes irte a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta._

 _-Solo quería ser amigable, no tenías por qué comportarte como un idiota._

 _Dio la vuelta para contestarle pero ya se había ido ¿En qué momento había adquirido súper velocidad? Negando con la cabeza reanudo su camino. Jamás entendería a Erza Scarlet, así como jamás entendería ese sentimiento que se hacía presente cada que ella estaba cerca de él._

 **fin flash back**

Laxus soltó una risotada, sobresaltando un poco a Erza, quien se volvió a acomodar en los brazos del hombre aun dormida. Claro que en esa época era demasiado joven y despistado para comprender que ese sentimiento era amor. Tardo años en darse cuenta que la menospreciaba y trataba de débil, que hacia comentario sobre otras mujeres, en especial amigas suyas, para armar una barrera que no la dejara pasar. El miedo a que ella lo rechazara era inmenso, aun ahora, aunque en retrospectiva, luego de todo lo que le hizo y dijo si aun así lo ama no era probable que dejara de hacerlo a estas alturas.

La sintió removerse nuevamente en sus brazos y bajo la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos marrones que lo miraban fijamente, esos hermosos ojos que, en este momento parecían de chocolate fundido, que lo habían llevado hasta la locura, pertenecientes a la mujer por la que iría al fin del mundo si se lo pidiera. Acerco su cara más a la de ella y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Llegas un día antes.-dijo la de cabellos escarlata sin despegar los labios de los de su esposo.

-Es que le prometí a Natsu una pelea en cuanto volviera y no podía esperar.-gruño de dolor al codazo que le propino Erza en las costillas.

-Bien, entonces tendrías que ir a dormir con Natsu, estoy segura que él y Lucy te recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

-umm no estaría tan cómodo como lo estoy aquí.-dijo hundiendo su cara en los cabellos escarlatas. Riendo suavemente la mujer paso los brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros del hombre rubio.

-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?

-No mucho, pero si hubiese tardado más mañana estarías quejándote de un terrible dolor de espalda.

-Sabes que Simòn se pone especialmente gruñón y caprichoso cuando estas de misión.

-Sí, se comporta de la misma manera cuando no estás tú.

-Empiezo a creer que lo malcriamos demasiado.

-No solo nosotros, el abuelo Makarov y todos sus tíos le cumplen todos los caprichos.

-Es un juguete para ellos. Después de todo es el primer niño luego de Asuka y a ella no la conocimos desde bebe.

Con eso cayeron en un cómodo silencio, metidos en sus propios pensamientos. En la mente de Erza todavía le costaba creer que estaba casada con Laxus Dreyar, el mismo hombre que la ignoraba o insultaba unos años atrás. Si le preguntaban a su antiguo yo de 19 años que pensaba del rubio que reposaba a su lado, probablemente, las palabras: idiota, engreído, narcisista, ególatra, y ¿ya dijo idiota? Eran las primeras palabras que se aparecían en su cabeza. En esa época ella aún estaba enamorada de Jellal y creía que no podría siquiera pensar en alguien más. ¿Qué fue lo que cambio para que su yo de 26 años estuviera locamente enamorada del? No sabía el momento exacto en que empezó a amarlo, pero si recordaba el momento en que todo cambio entre ellos. Justo después de los acontecimientos de Tártaros, antes de que todos vayan por caminos separados.

 **Flash back**

 _Erza se encontraba mirando la luz de las estrellas sentada bajo un gran árbol observando lo que por tantos años fue su hogar. Sabía que la separación no duraría mucho tiempo, tal vez, hasta que Natsu regresara de su viaje. Con la disolución del gremio y la nueva marcha de Jellal sentía un vacío en medio del pecho, como un entumecimiento. Los recuerdos de las torturas que recibió en los últimos días, los recuerdos de su pasado como prisionera, los cálidos recuerdos de su estadía en el gremio y las misiones con sus amigos, esos a los que amaba como a hermanos, todos los sentimientos de sus escasos 19 años de edad se arremolinaban en ella llevándola a un estado de caos interno. Justo cuando pensaba que estaba a punto enloquecer sintió una cálida sensación sobre los hombros. Miro para ver de qué se trataba y encontró un pesado abrigo que reconocía muy bien. Continúo subiendo la mirada para encontrarse a quien menos espero ver ese día y en ese momento, Laxus Dreyar._

 _Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada. Ella no cuestiono y el no explico. Laxus se sentó sigilosamente a su izquierda y volteo la mirada hacia el cielo._

 _-Hace mucho que no veo tantas estrellas en el cielo.-dijo el para romper el hielo. Ella simplemente miro hacia arriba nuevamente sin contestar._

 _-Sé que no hace falta decirlo pero, ¿Sabes que Fairy Tail siempre estará aquí para uno de sus miembros, verdad?-hablo el rubio._

 _-Si sabes que lo sé, ¿Por qué tomarse las molestias de seguirme?-dijo ella, recordando el dialogo que compartieron hace ya tanto tiempo. El la miro con una sonrisa que ella no pudo dejar de corresponder. Era extraño, con unas pocas palabras de alguien que era prácticamente un desconocido sintió verdadera tranquilidad, algo que no experimentaba en días._

 _-Escuche que le pateaste el trasero de manera increíble a uno de esos demonios.-dijo el abruptamente.- Aunque luego de verte derrotar a 100 monstruos sin despeinarte no debería sorprenderme, después de todo con quien hablo es con Titania la reina de las hadas._

 _Al no registrar ironía en las palabras Erza sonrió con algo de vergüenza. Ella era fuerte, claro que lo sabía, pero no estaba acostumbrada a las adulaciones, mucho menos viniendo de él, quien había dicho abiertamente que no merecía ser un mago de clase S._

 _-Sí, bueno, yo escuche que tuviste tu revancha contra Tempester…Natsu no estaba muy feliz con eso._

 _Laxus resoplo con fingida molestia pensando en el mago de pelo rosado._

 _-¿Por qué estas realmente aquí?-pregunto la de cabello escarlata luego de un silencio cómodo._

 _-Me iba. Pero cuando pase por aquí te vi sentada bajo el árbol.-se calló por unos segundos y parecía contemplar sus próximas palabras.- ¿Sabes? Me recordó al día que llegaste al gremio.- Erza lo miro con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.- Ese día te veías igual que ahora, perdida, asustada, frágil…pero al mismo tiempo…feliz._

 _Erza evaluó sus palabras y no decidió no contestar. La nostalgia la golpeo de solo pensarlo. Al ver que ella no decía nada, el hombre hablo nuevamente._

 _-No sé lo que paso por la cabeza del abuelo cuando decidió lo que decidió pero sé que haría cualquier cosa para mantener a sus hijos a salvo. Confió ciegamente en él._

 _-Lo sé. Simplemente tengo miedo.-Rio suavemente por la ironía. Ella, la gran guerrera de Fairy Tail, con miedo a quedarse sola._

 _-Las heridas en el alma y el corazón tardan más en sanar que las físicas.-dijo Laxus con humildad._

 _-¿Quién es el que molesta con sus valores y principios ahora?_

 _Ambos se quedaron en un tranquilo silencio. Pasaron minutos o, tal vez, horas, en los que ninguno dijo una sola palabra pero con la sola compañía del otro era suficiente. Cuando el cielo comenzó a aclararse el hombre se levantó lentamente, preparándose para irse. Cuando ella lo sintió moverse se sacó el abrigo de los hombres y se lo ofreció pero él lo rechazo._

 _-Vendré por eso en la próxima reunión de Fairy tail._

 _Con eso se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando tras de él una Erza sonriente, esperanzada por un nuevo comienzo._

 **fin flash back**

En ese momento ella jamás imagino que realmente el volvería. Que todos ellos volverían a unirse tan rápidamente. "La vida da giro realmente inesperados" pensó mirando el anillo de oro que tenía en su anular izquierdo.

Mientras tanto Laxus tenía su mente en un lugar no muy lejano al de su esposa. En realidad recordaba un momento igual al que compartían en la actualidad pero 4 años, 9 meses y 22 días antes.

 **flash back**

 _Era una noche calurosa en Fairy Hills. La hora de apagar las luces ya había pasado y todas las habitantes permanecían dormidas…o casi todas. En la habitación de Erza Scarlet se encontraban las ventanas abiertas para que entrara un poco de brisa y la luz de la luna iluminaba la cama donde yacían la propietaria del lugar con su novio de hace 4 años, Laxus. Ambos se encontraban en ropa interior con una capa de sudor que cubría sus cuerpos, no por la razón que les gustaría, era la única manera de soportar en maldito calor. La única parte de sus cuerpos que estaban en contacto era la mano izquierda de Erza que descansaba sobre el pecho del hombre, justo bajo el corazón._

 _-Hace un calor del demonio.-dijo el rubio con voz ronca rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche._

 _-Estoy segura que Juvia no tiene problemas con Gray durmiendo a su lado.-ella giro su cuerpo para enfrentarlo sin sacar la mano que los conectaba._

 _-¿Por qué demonios conservas la regla de "no hombre en las habitaciones"? si sabes que de todos modos duermen aquí. Incluyéndome._

 _-Apariencias, supongo. Tampoco quiero que esto parezca un motel. De todos modos ustedes entran a escondidas, se supone que nadie más lo sabe._

 _-Todos lo saben._

 _-Cállate.-dijo Erza dándole un juguetón empujón en el hombro._

 _-¿Por qué mejor no me callas tú?-Dijo Laxus antes de capturar sus labios en un ardiente beso que ella devolvió con gusto. Era un beso demandante y apasionado, como todos los que compartían. Ella era fuego y pación. Él era rudo y demandante. Juntos era una explosión. La sintió jadear cuando mordió su labio inferior y luego paso la lengua por la pequeña herida, ella sin perder el ritmo abrió un poco los labios para comenzar una batalla con sus lenguas, aunque jamás se definía un ganador. Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario tuvieron que separarse._

 _Con una suave sonrisa, muy poco común en él, Laxus corrió un mechón de pelo escarlata de la cara de su novia. Si bien en un momento se sintió atraído por Mirajane, no era nada comparado a lo que sentía con Erza. Cuando estaba cerca de ella sentía una electricidad cálida corriendo por todo el cuerpo, como su corazón latía a una velocidad galopante cuando la miraba y como sus pulmones se quedaban sin oxígeno cuando olía su perfume tan característico a ella, como a fresas y viento fresco._

 _-Tu apellido no te queda bien. Tendrías que cambiarlo.-dijo el, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer, con una seriedad y nerviosismo que sorprendió a Erza. Laxus jamás se ponía nervioso ante nada. Pero aun así le contesto en tono de broma._

 _-¿y cual recomiendas?_

 _-Dreyar.-dijo al tiempo que deslizaba un objeto en el dedo de la sorprendida pelirroja. En estado de shok miro hacia abajo para descubrir un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en el centro. A simple vista era simple pero elegante, palabras que no se usarían para describirla a ella, aunque es esta ocasión combinaban a la perfección._

 _Conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad e intentando poner una mirada seria asintió con la cabeza._

 _-Suena como un buen plan._

 _El hombre expulso un suspiro de alivio y la abrazo escondiendo la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro mientras repartía besos por esa zona._

 _-Cuando todo el mundo se entere planearan un gran espectáculo de nuestra boda.-dijo aun sin levantar la cara._

 _-Cualquier excusa para embriagarse les viene a la perfección.-le contesto con diversión. Laxus levanto la cabeza de repente mirando a Erza con ojos llenos de determinación._

 _-¿Por qué no huimos y nos ahorramos todas las molestias?_

 _-No creo que sea una muy buena idea y tú lo sabes cariño._

 _-Soy yo o la gran Titania tiene miedo._

 _-Yo no le temo a NADA.-dijo ella recalcando la última palabra y con eso el hombre ya sabía que había ganado la discusión._

 _-Bien, si no temes vamos a casarnos. Estoy seguro que si vamos a la ciudad de al lado llegaremos para la primer hora de la mañana._

 _-¿AHORA?_

 _-Sí, ¿algún problema? Gran gallina._

 _-Vámonos.-dijo ella levantándose rápidamente de la cama buscando ropa. El rubio soltó una fuerte risotada y siguió el ejemplo de su amada. Ese mismo día, 6 horas después, eran oficialmente Laxus y Erza Dreyar._

 **fin flash back**

Ese día era muy especial para ambos, no solo porque fue el día que se unieron al amor de su vida, sino porque significaba un nuevo comienzo. Aun no podía creer que decidieron algo tan importante de manera tan apresurada, aunque estuvieran comprometidos en una relación seria. De todas formas esa decisión les costó muy caro. Todos en el gremio estuvieron tan ofendidos por que se hayan fugado que como recompensa les permitieron organizar una gran boda donde asistieron todos los gremios amigos de las ciudades vecinas. Fuera una verdadera fiesta que duro una semana completa.

-¿Por qué la prisa por casarnos?-pregunto ella de repente.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando me propusiste matrimonio ¿Por qué tenías tanta prisa?-repitió la pregunta. Laxus se quedó pensativos unos momentos, tratando de descifrar la mejor manera de responder.

-Bueno para empezar porque te amo. Y realmente no me gustaba tu apellido. Me recordaba que amaste a alguien antes que a mí.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Erza lo miro con estupefacción. Jamás le paso por la cabeza que el mago más arrogante de Fairy tail estuviera inseguro del fantasma del recuerdo de Jellal. Claro que siempre ocuparía un lugar muy especial en el corazón. Él le había dado todo cuando se había quedado sin nada. Fue por muchos años su inspiración para fortalecerse y seguir adelante. Pero dejo de amarlo hace mucho tiempo. –No pensé que fueras una persona insegura.

-Solo lo soy con respecto a ti.-dijo el dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Erza rio dando por finalizado el tema, este tipo de conversación no era para tenerlo luego de una larga misión a las 4.30 de la madrugada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un agudo chirrido y una cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta. El niño entro refregándose los ojos con somnolencia, pero al ver a su padre todo rastro de cansancio desapareció de su rostro.

-¡PAPÀ!-grito el pequeño corriendo hacia la cama de sus padres para darle un abrazo a su padre, quien lo recibió gustoso.

Simòn era una copia de su padre cuando era un niño. Lo único que heredó de su madre fueron sus ojos color chocolate y su carácter.

Cuando primero anunciaron que Erza estaba embarazada todos en el gremio, y gremios amigos, en medio de los festejos y bajo la influencia del alcohol, levantaron apuestas por el color de cabello que tendría él bebe. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, entre otros apostaron que los genes de Erza sería más fuertes. Mientras que Mirajane, Gajeel, Kana y algunos más apostaron que se parecería a Laxus. Las caras de horror de los que apostaron por que el niño sería un Scarlet eran inolvidable. Para la de cabellos escarlata esa reacción no era para nada comparado a cuando le comento a Laxus la feliz noticia de que pasarían a ser 3 en su pequeña familia de 2. Jamás lo había visto tan pálido y podría jurar que hasta le temblaban las rodillas.

-Hey compañero.-dijo el hombre devolviéndole el abrazo.- ¿Te portaste bien? ¿Fuiste bueno con tu madre?

-Si papá. La cuide como me pediste.-dijo el niño con orgullo.

-Bien.

-¿Por qué estás aquí cariño? ¿Otra pesadilla?- pregunto amorosamente Erza, sabiendo que cada vez que alguno de ellos se iba el pequeño rubio tenia pesadillas.

-No mami, solo me pareció oír la voz de papá.

-Que puedo decir.-dijo Laxus con superioridad.-soy su favorito.

La mujer le dio una palmada juguetona en la cabeza. Riendo el hombre estiro el brazo y la atrajo hacia el abrazando así a su familia.

-Ya es muy tarde.-dijo la madre del pequeño.- Vamos a dormir unas horas más que el abuelo mañana vendrá a almorzar.

-SI.- grito Simòn entusiasmado, bajando de la cama de un salto.- ¿Me vienes a leer un cuento papá?-El hombre rubio soltó un falso suspiro de molestia y salió de la habitación arrastrado por su hijo.

Un rato más tarde volvió a entrar en la habitación con cansancio. Se acostó nuevamente en la cama y envolvió a su mujer en los brazos. Ella se acurruco contra su pecho y se quedaron dormidos.

Unas horas más tarde Laxus se despertó solo en la cama. Con pereza se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina de donde provenía un delicioso aroma a comida. Cuando entro se encontró con la visión de la figura de su mujer en una de sus camisas con el delantal de cocina puesto cocinando mientras tarareaba. No había rastros ni de su hijo, ni de su abuelo. El avanzo hasta donde estaba Erza para luego envolver sus brazos en la diminuta cintura de ella y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-Buenos días dormilón.-saludo.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto besándole en hombro para luego ir a servirse una taza de café.

-El abuelo Makarov decidió llevarse a Simòn a comer el almuerzo con los demás en el gremio. Volverán a la hora de la cena. Dijo que así podrías descansar un poco más…y nosotros podíamos hablar tranquilos.-esto último lo dijo con una seriedad que lo inquieto considerablemente, ya que con su familia Erza era una persona muy alegre y hasta tierna. A menos que Simòn o el mismo se portaran inadecuadamente, claro.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto el también con seriedad.

-Sí, es solo que necesito decirte algo.-ella apago el horno y fue a sentarse a su lado en la mesa.- Unos días después de que te fueras comencé a sentirme mal. Cuando me desmalle estando de compras, para el baby shower de Levy, con Lucy y Mirajane fui al médico y me hizo algunos estudios.

-¿Etas enferma?-pregunto Laxus sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de él. La sola idea de que algo pudiera pasarle a su amada Titania lo aterraba.

-Estoy embarazada.-La mente del rubio quedo en blanco, tratando de entender lo que su mujer le había dicho. _Embarazada,_ la palabra se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez pero parecía no comprenderla.- ¿Qué?-balbució, la primera palabra que salió de su boca.

-Que vamos a tener un bebe.-dijo Erza lentamente. Comparada con la primera vez que habían estado en esta situación, su esposo lo estaba tomando considerablemente bien. Si, estaba pálido y parecía que su cerebro se detuvo, pero no parecía que se fuera a desmayar. Eso es un avance, tal vez para él bebe número cinco reaccionaria mejor, se dijo sarcásticamente. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando dos musculosos brazos la abrazaron. Ella sonrió cálidamente y envolvió los brazos en el cuello de Laxus.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto separándose un poco de sus brazos.

-Nueve semanas. Creo que el festejo de nuestro aniversario fue más intenso de lo que pensaba.-dijo sonrojándose. Provocando una carcajada de parte del hombre.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche?

-Acababas de llegar de una misión y cuando le informe de esto a Simòn me gustaría que fueras capas de ayudarme y no que estuvieras petrificado como recién.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-El médico, el abuelo, tu y yo, aunque, creo que Juvia sospecha algo.

-No lo puedo creer.-dijo Laxus riendo.-espero que esta vez sea una niña con el cabello escarlata. ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a los demás?

-En tres semanas más, cuando pase el riesgo.

-Hey.-dijo Laxus levantando la barbilla de Erza con un dedo.-no le pasara nada. De lo único que debemos preocuparnos es de Natsu y Gray cuando empiecen a pelearse por quien será el padrino.-eso saco una risita de la mujer recordando el guerra que armaron por quien sería el padrino de simón, para que terminaran nombrando a Freed y Mirajane.

-El abuelo no me deja hacer misiones así que tal vez algunos se darán cuenta antes.

-Para que nadie sospeche podríamos irnos de vacaciones unas semanas.-dijo Laxus levantando una ceja sugerente.

-umm-Erza fingió considerar la opción.- ¿y donde iríamos?

-A algún lugar tranquilo, lejos del ruido de la ciudad, tal vez a acampar al lugar que a Simòn le gusto tanto el verano pasado.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el frio?

-Levaremos mantas.-dijo el rubio simplemente, causando la risa de la mujer.

-Suena como un plan.-estuvo de acuerdo ella. Con eso dicho se besaron con una ternura infinita, el tipo de besos que solo se daban en momentos especiales.

El tiempo puede cambiarlo todo. Uno no es la misma persona todos los días, va cambiando, transformándose. Por eso cuando le preguntaban a la Erza de 19 años que sentía por Laxus Dreyar no contestaría de la misma manera que la Erza de 26. Lucharon mucho para ser la familia que hoy eran y eso valía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

En ese momento Laxus ya no se sentía amenazado por el recuerdo de Jellal y Erza ya no se sentía molesta cada vez que se cruzaban con alguna vieja enamorada de su marido. Eran felices y estaban juntos. Tenían un hermoso niño que siempre mantenía sus vidas entretenidas y estaban a la espera de lo que esperaban fuera una preciosa niña. ¿Qué más le podían pedir a la vida?

 **Hola lectores! No puedo creer que este subiendo este fic! Lo escribi hace tres años y lo deje archivado junto con el resto .**

 **Se que esta es una pareja muy extraña pero los amo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Este fic es (como dirían los minions) de mi para tu 3**

 **Con amor:**

 **CILLA FULLBUSTER**


End file.
